Game Fuel (Tropical Smash)
Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) (Previously known as Flavor #736) was one of 7 prototype flavors for DEWmocracy II, delivered to Dew Labs members for taste testing. 8 years later, it was released in Mid October of 2017 for a limited time to promote the upcoming video game Forza Motorsport 7 for Every60Seconds. Its companion flavor was Arctic Burst, a returning Slurpee flavor receiving a store release 11 years later. History In 2009, this flavor, along with flavors 722, 286, 648, 231, 493, and 509, were shipped to Dew Labs members who were chosen based on their video submissions to the video website 12seconds.tv, and were shipped boxes of the seven prototype flavors. From the initial seven flavors, taste testers were asked to elect three final flavors for later release at retail stores. #736 eventually lost and was not released to stores. On May 27th, 2017, two new Game Fuel flavors were leaked online. Flavor 736 returned as a Game Fuel flavor under the name "Tropical Smash", and was released alongside Arctic Burst, a returning Slurpee flavor as a regular soda received a store release. The flavors that were distributed in Mid October 2017 to promote the video games Middle-earth: Shadow of War and Forza Motorsport 7. The two flavors were officially released to stores in October 2017 and stayed on shelves until the end of the year, when the promotion ended. Description Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) was a tropical punch flavored soda with a distinct pineapple overtone, which was similar to Game Fuel (Tropical), Game Fuel (Tropical Strike), Typhoon and Solar Flare and was yellow-orange in color. Subtle tones of mango and orange were present. Trivia *Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) and Arctic Burst were the first two Game Fuel flavors that were previously discontinued flavors brought back in Game Fuel form. *Game Fuel Tropical Smash was similar to 2011's Game Fuel (Tropical) and 2019's Game Fuel (Tropical Strike). *Tropical Smash was the second Tropical flavor of Game Fuel. The first being Game Fuel (Tropical) and the third being Game Fuel (Tropical Strike). * This was the first time that Citrus Cherry has not returned for the Game Fuel promotion. * Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) was featured in the YouTube channel myCountyMarket along with other ten Mountain Dew flavors: Arctic Burst, Holiday Brew, Merry Mash-Up, Citrus Cherry, Mountain Dew Ice, Mountain Dew Ice (Cherry), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Cherry Burst), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Berry Blast), Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) and Amp Game Fuel Charged (Original Dew). * Game Fuel Tropical Smash's prototype release featured a promotion surrounding the video game Middle-earth: Shadow of War. Since its official release, the video game promotion was changed to Forza Motorsport 7. Gallery GAME FUEL 2017.PNG|Leaked image of Game Fuel (Arctic Burst) and Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) Mtn-Dew-Game-Fuel-Tropical-Smash-1.jpg|Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) 12 oz can design and beverage color Mtn-Dew-Game-Fuel-Tropical-Smash-2.jpg|Game Fuel (Tropical Smash) 12 oz can design and Sidekick bottle design 52931829.jpg|Game Fuel (Tropical Smash)'s 12-pack design. MD_GF_TS_Can.png|Game Fuel (Tropical Smash)'s can design. Mountain Dew Game Fuel 2017.png|Mountain Dew Game Fuel in 2017. Mountain Dew Game Fuel 2017 flavors in cans.png|Game Fuel 2017 flavors in cans. Two_new_Mountain_Dew_Game_Fuel_flavors_for_Shadow_of_War.png|Two new Game Fuel flavors Game Fuel promotion to win an Xbox One X.png|A picture of the two Game Fuel flavors.|link=mountaindew.wikia.com/wiki/Every60Seconds Game Fuel 2017 taste test by Country Market.png|Two Game Fuel flavors being tested 20171024_150827.jpg|Mountain Dew Game Fuel 2017 12 pack cans 54581-mtn-dew-game-fuel-pod-2017.jpg 2017 Holiday Season flavors of Mountain Dew.png|2017 Holiday Season flavors of Mountain Dew. Category:Flavor Category:Game Fuel Flavors Category:Yellow Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:Every60Seconds Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:2017 Category:2009 Category:Test Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:Past Flavors Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Promotional Drink